Web Warriors - Life in the spider verse
by ChrisODonoghu14
Summary: Join A Chosen group of Spider-men in an adventure though the spider verse trying to survive the sinister syndicate and each other. This is a spider verse sitcom this is my first story so read and review it and give me feedback I am also open to suggestions on new spiders to add
1. Meet the spiders

prologue. meet the spiders

 **The Spider verse is a weird and majestic place, full to the brim with the weird and wonderful from talking pigs to gruff spider cops. But they are stories for another time. today we focus on a select few, who have been chosen to protect the multi verse and it is here I, youre dear narrator shall introduce you to them** **Amazing Spider-man (peter parker) -** the leader of the web warriors, Peter Parker is considered the one true Spiderman by many including himself. Peter is a jomester but serious when needed **(over all he is essentially the spider-man from the new game )** **Spider-man 2099 (miguel o hara) -** smart and intuitive Miguel o hara is the spider-man of the future which makes him the teams main tech supplier working closely with peter as the second in command ( **sounds like the version from edge of time)**

 **Spider-man noir-** the loner of the group, noir is shadowy and mysterious almost as if he has something to hide... **(no particular voice in mind)** **Miles Morales (Ultimate Spider-man)** young and naive, miles is full of potential and under the mentorship of peter parker miles could be greater than all but peter **(again the ps4 version)** **Otto Octavious (superior spiderman)** Arrogant but smart, Otto is the self proclaimied Superior Spider-Man and ironically peter parkers rival **( Sounds like peter but gruffer and deeper)** **Ben reilly (scarlet spider/ Venom)** this version of ben reilly has bonded with a clone of venom to become the teams powerhouse **(ben sounds like peter but the symbiote sounds like its current host )** **Some chapters woll include guest spiders** **so true beleivers lets begin** **Authors notes** **Peter,ben and miles are from the same earth amd miguel is from there future**


	2. the begginning of the end part 1

Peter Parker was considered many things amazing,spectacular,sensational but the description that stuck out to him the most? unreliable. He always feels like he can never be in the right place at the right time. Aunt may wants to talk over lunch? nope overdrive decides that attacking a car factory is a good idea.

Going on a date with MJ? Hell no kraven wants to train kittens to become warriors. Max Moddel needs him at horizon labs Nope Nope and more Nope lizard has attacked a crocodile sanctuary (after this event peter began to muse as to why new york even had a crocodile sanctuary as Crocodiles arent even native to the land). This characteristic was esspecially prevelant today but not in the usual way, as today peter had been late to a crime as spiderman rather than an event as peter. upon arriving to the crime scene he found the area comppately covered in webs and most peculoraly a strange futuristic web wrapping up the criminals. Peter brushes it off as miles getting some new tech from tony stark or ben mixing some new chemicals. Then the second crime scene happened this time the scene was covered in black webs peter brushed it off as eddie trying to prove himself superior. but at the third and final crime scene peter found not only the webs but the criminal had a hole in his head the bullet was in there and interestingly it hadnt been made since 1930. While investigating oeter heard a thwip behind him and a woosh. miles morales landed behind him "Pete we need to talk" Miles blurted out as he stumbled over after a messed up landing. "Not now miles" peter responded stiffly as he studied the bullet. "Its kinda important" The younger man said nervously. "Miles i said Not.Now. this bullet was found in the head of a thief alomg with some webs and im tryimg to find clues as to who killed him" Peter said impatiently. "i believe i can shed some light on the situation" A feminine voice said causing peter to spin around to face none other than julia carpenter the new madam web " I would explain it here but we dont have much time so follow me and no quips until we get there" Julia said, looking impatient, she opens a portal and five figures step out "and this is what i wanted to talk about" miles says letting out an exasperated sigh


End file.
